


Impulse

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ass Play, Dry Humping, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day Twenty (Hot dogging / dirty talk)
Relationships: Thomas Mendez/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day Twenty (Hot dogging / dirty talk)

Drops of water drummed on the glass of the bedroom window as Thomas shut the drapes. After spending some time with Luz watching a TV series she likes and tucking her in bed, he was ready to lock himself in his study and work on his cases. He was aware he should take a break and just relax, but to him, working late on quiet nights like was relaxing to him. Sitting on her bed, he leaned in to kiss her forehead, but her long and dark wavy locks of hair covered her face while she turned to the side on her sleep. He chuckled, brushed the strands of hair away from her face and kissed her temple before pulling the duvet over her shoulders and leaving the room.

On his way to his study, he picked up his phone to shut it down and saw a notification of a new voice message. He tapped the screen and his blue eyes went wide as he listened to her voice.

“Hey, Thomas! I’m sorry about how we left things earlier today. I didn’t mean to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

 _What?! Why does she think she has to apologize?_ He shook his head, cursing under his breath for making her feel guilty.

“I’m not going to do it again. I want you to know the truth and we can be just friends if that’s what you want, okay?”

His heart sank. He hated himself for what he said. Yes, it was the rational thing to say. But something within him hurt at the thought of no longer having a chance with her, even if nothing was going to happen between them in a near future.

“Anyway, you’re probably busy now and, even though we both know you should be sleeping, I won’t hold your work dork habits against you. Just take a break from time to time, okay? Have a good night!”

Thomas heaved a sigh, staring at Ayla’s contact photo on his phone. If only he knew how Luz would react to the idea of him dating someone new, if only he was ready to dedicate himself entirely to somebody else. Yet, he barely had time to stay at home with his own daughter. _She deserves someone who can truly stay by her side. It’s for the best_. Heaving a sigh, he walked to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of coffee.

##  **…**

The clock chimed for the third time since Thomas locked himself in his study. He checked the time, rubbed one hand on one eye and yawned. _1 AM already? Geez.._. Stretching his arms up, he got up and sat on the couch across his desk, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Tapping the screen a couple of times, he opened Pictagram and saw Ayla’s last picture, a selfie of her with her daughter. He tapped the screen twice to give a like and clicked on her profile.

He looked into her social media profile, examining each picture, taking in every detail of her life through the photographs. Among coffee orders, selfies with her neighbor Alma and at parks with Stephanie and with an elder lady who looked just like her, he stared at some pictures of her alone. 

Just then, he spotted a few unusual footages. Wearing sparkly mini dresses, surprisingly high heels, colorful and glittery two-piece costumes with feathers attached to her shoulders and huge crowns above her head, Ayla looked like a goddess, swaying her hips to the sides as she danced samba on a crowded avenue, showing off the voluptuous curves of her body and her silky smooth skin glistened from sweat.

He shifted on his seat and his heartbeat raced watching her smiling and blowing kisses to the camera as she danced. It should be illegal to that hot and wear those costumes in public. Yet, he knew that regardless of she wore, she still would always find a way to mesmerize him, even if she didn’t consciously know what she was doing to him.

Thomas stood up and ambled across the study shaking his head as if trying to get rid of any thoughts of her. But he knew it was in vain. All he could see she was her smile, her plump lips, her sinuous body. He was completely drawn to her like a moth flying towards the flame.

He rubbed his hands on his eyes once again and turned to his desk. He had analysed half of the documents in the past three hours, Luz had soccer practice early in the morning and he still had to do the French braid on her hair, just like Ayla has taught him last week. Maybe it was time to go to bed. After arranging the files into piles, closing the books and shutting down his laptop, Thomas left the study and went to his en suite, trying to remember all the steps to do a French braid before he drifted off.

_____

_The rich and revigorating fragrance of caramel and nuts filled the air as Thomas turned off the coffee machine and poured two mugs, sliding one over to Ayla. “Um, do you want milk? Half and half? Powdered creamer?” He looked around searching for anything to offer with the coffee._

_“I’m good, but feel free to keep listing things,” she smirked._

_“Do you enjoy teasing me?” A slow smile played on his lips._

_“Oh, it’s rapidly turning into my favorite pastime.”_

_Thomas chuckled and lifted the mug to his lips, taking a sip of his coffee. “Ah, finally the truth comes out. You act all nice, but inside, you’re a monster who picks on poor defenseless lawyers.”_

_“Monster?!” She placed a hand on her chest, pretending to be shocked. “You take that back.”_

_His smile grew wider. “I’m sorry, would you prefer ‘fiend’? Or maybe 'villain’? I can keep listing options if you like.”_

_“Oh, that’s it…” Putting her mug down, Ayla grabbed a dish towel and started to swat it at Thomas._

_Grinning at her, he dodged her attacks, but remained close, looking for a chance to get the dish towel back. “Ooh, what about 'Ayla The Merciless?’ That’s got a nice ring to it.”_

_“I’ll have you know I’m the nicest person you’ve ever met in your life! I—” She trailed off as he lunged forward and grabbed the other end of the dish towel._

_The two of them laughed and began to struggle over it, in their own little version of tug of war. But as she pulled it back, she accidentally collided with the fridge. Thomas lost his balance and tripped forward, pressing his body against hers while he supported himself on the metal surface with one hand. Her deep brown eyes met his, then his gaze moved down to her plum tinted lips, his senses intoxicated by the fruity aroma of her perfume. “Ayla, I—”_

_“Ssshh…” She leaned in, her lips inches away from his. “No more talking.” Pulling him by the neck, she kissed him softly._

_Thomas instinctively closed his eyes, his hands roaming down her waist as he deepened the kiss. As her fingers dug into his hair, she nibbled her bottom lip, earning a moan as response. Just then, he remembered they weren’t alone and pulled away. “We can’t,” he frowned. “Luz is here. She can walk in any minute now._

_"Then let’s make sure we won’t be interrupted,” she smiled and sashayed to the door, closing it and twisting the lock button._

_Before she turned around, Thomas pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the door and holding her hips close to his. He buried his face on the spot where her shoulder and neck meet as he sucked the soft skin._

_She bit down a moan, placed both hands on the door and pushed her butt up, then proceeded to grind on him._

_Still holding her hips, he watched a mischievous smile form on her face at the feeling of his growing bulge and pulled her dress over her head. Following her lead, he continued to move his hips with hers and his fingers toyed with her lace boyshorts, delving into her underwear. His index and middle fingers slid between her folds and stroked her bundle of nerves. “God, you’re so wet,” he whispered._

_“You always make me wet,” she purred._

_“Is that so?” His digits rubbed her clit in a circular motion._

_“Yes,” she breathed, trying to reach for the zipper in his pants._

_“What are you doing, Ayla?” His other hand held her neck as he nipped her earlobe._

_“I want you. I need to feel you.”_

_With this in mind, he pulled away, removed his sweater, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, stepping out of them. When she turned around to face him, she licked her lips at the sight of his hard length. He smirked. “I didn’t say you could look.”_

_“I just wanted to see if it looked as good as it felt. You can’t blame me for being curious.” She stepped closer to him and reached for his cock, stroking it as her lips dotted down his torso. Getting on her knees, she captured his member with her mouth and bobbed her head._

_He groaned, caressing her face adoration as her tongue swirled around his hardness and one of her hands touched his balls. She took him further into her mouth and he threw his head back. “Oh, Ayla…” he uttered. Thomas looked back at her, in complete awe. He was painfully close, but despite his wish to see his come on her face and luscious tits, he still wanted more. “Stop…” his voice caught on his throat._

_She pulled away, eyes furrowed in confusion._

_“I can’t finish like this,” he explained, helping her stand up. “I need to feel you.”_

_Her lips curled up in a deviant smile. “Well, in this case…” She gave him a small kiss, removed her bra and panties then bent over the counter and looked over her shoulder. “Show me how you want me, Thomas.”_

_He walked over and stood behind her. His hands wandered down her back, butt and thighs and he leaning forward to kiss every small spot of her skin. “You’re incredible, Ayla,” he murmured as he reached between her legs again to rub her clit with his hardness pressed against her backside. He began to move without penetrating her._

_“Mmm…” She pushed her hips to him._

_He straightened up and marveled at her, her perfect asscheeks rubbing his member, her plump lips shaped in an O as incoherent low sounds came out her mouth. Placing his free hand on her hips, he held her close and used his thumb to press the tip of his cock on her crack just enough to massage it, without forcing entrance._

_“Fuck,” she whimpered as her body contorted beneath him, her legs shaking as she came._

_Leaning over her again, he cupped her cheek and guided her lips to his as he sunk into her. The two of them gasped._

_“You feel so good…” Thomas sussurrated, putting one hand on her waist and pulling her upwards, with her back pressed on his chest._

_She braced herself to the counter as he pounded into her in a steady and powerful rhythm, while his hands explored her body, caressing her breasts, pinching her nipples, toying with her clit over and over again._

_As her walls pulsated around his cock, it took everything in him not to come, but he wanted to see her writhing in pleasure again before finding his own release. Drops of sweat ran down her temples when she screamed…_

______

“DAAAAAAD!!!” Luz’s voice reverberated in the hallway.

Thomas woke up with a jolt. “What the…” he mumbled to himself and looked around, taking in his surroundings. Bedroom. No sign of anyone near him.

“DAAAD!” Her heavy stomps on the floor echoed through the walls along with her powerful voice. “WAKE UUUUP!!!”

“Oh, shit!” His eyes darted to the clock. 6:45 AM. He sighed in relief.

“DAAAD! DAD! DAD! DAAAAAAAAD!!!!!” Luz continued to scream.

“All right! All right! I’m up!” He shouted back.

“Okay! See you downstairs!” She replied. Soon, her footsteps became distant and the sound of a door closing was followed by deep silence.

He rubbed one hand on his eyes and pushed the covers aside to get out of the bed when he spotted a wet stain on his bedsheets. He looked down and noticed a similar stain on his pajamas bottoms. Flashes of his dream came to his mind. Her body, her cheeky smile, how he felt. Facepalming, he shook his head. “Ah, Ayla… The things you do to me…” he whispered as he walked to the bathroom, taking off his pants and putting them on the hamper before taking a much needed cold shower


End file.
